1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode and a circuit part controlling the organic light emitting diode. The circuit part includes at least a control transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting diode emits a light when a voltage greater than a threshold voltage of the organic light emitting layer is applied between the anode and the cathode.